Amnesia, Betrayal, Love
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha betrayed Kagome? What if Sesshomaru helped her? What if her friends didn't know? What if she didn't remember them? OOC I do not own characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

What does he want with me? Who is he? Why does he say he knows me? Do we have a past together? Is he a friend or enemy?

I mean he is gorgeous with his silver hair and golden eyes but anyone can be trouble, even gorgeous males who say they know me.

Chapter 1

-Flashback-

She was walking through the woods in the Western lands, bored out of her mind. She had no memories of how she got to where she is, what her name is, or who was following after her. She felt presence's near her and tried to locate who they were and where they were. She could not locate them and decided to look behind her. There she saw a taijiya, a houshi, a kitsune, a nekoyoukai, and an inuhanyou quickly approaching her. After a while of keeping a decent distance between them and losing them, she eventually ran into someone. He kept her standing and sighed in relief, whispering "Kagome." She got away from him and demanded, "who are you? what do you want with me?" He opened his mouth to answer but suddenly the taijiya, houshi, kitsune, nekoyoukai, and inuhanyou caught up with her. The inuhanyou started shouting at the taiyokai holding her up. "Sesshomaru! Release Kagome! She does not want you!" When Sesshomaru didn't comply, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, forcing Sesshomaru to place Kagome behind him. They started fighting and she ran off as fast as her legs would take her. She got to the border line when they finally noticed that she was gone. Both of them immediately put away their swords and Inuyasha tried to pick up her scent. Before Sesshomaru left he said "Inuyasha, when you said she doesn't want me, you are wrong."

-End Flashback-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

So now she is wandering around Inuyasha's forest toward Kaede's village and hut. (A/N Kaede is the only one she remembers) She run into Kaede's hut. "Lady Kaede!" Kaede looked up and saw Kagome." what is it ye need child?" "Kaede there's a taiyoukai, an inuhanyou, a taijiya, a houshi, and a kitsune who says they know me but I would think I would remember a taiyoukai and hanyou looking like that!" "Are ye talkin about Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." "The hanyou did say the name 'Sesshomaru' when he arrived." "Sit child and tell me of what happened." She did. When she finished, Kaede told her to sleep and she slept deeply. After a few hours, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the gang, arrived and Kaede went to greet them. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, y Shippo welcome."Sesshomaru asked "have you seen Kagome, priestess?" "Aye. She be resting. I have disturbing news for ye." "And what is that?" "She doesn't remember any of ye. She, for some reason, remembers me, but not ye." They all froze. "Tell me how is that possible priestess." "I do not know. She told me of your recent encounter and nothing more.

"Can you figure out, Lady Kaede?" "I can try Miroku but I can't guarantee anything. Although I did sense my sister's influence on her." Sesshomaru growled. "Why do you care Lord Sesshomaru?" He growled menacingly "she agreed to allow me to court her before her disappearance. She said she was ready to start over and wanted to be with someone who would respect her and not call her 'wench' all day. She had learned of my feelings for her and agreed that I could court her and eventually mate her." Inuyasha yelled "What? You're gonna mate _**my **_Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled "she's not yours anymore. She became tired of your treatment of her and left you, you fool. You chose the clay pot over her and she moved further and further away from you." "Sess," they heard a whisper. They all look toward the hut and saw Kagome standing there. He walked over to her but Inuyasha got in his way. "How could you? I thought you loved me?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and asked "who are you?" Inuyasha froze. "How can you not know who I am? I saved you from Mistress Centipede, Yura, and a lot of other enemies! Including Sesshomaru!"She looked at Sesshomaru with confusion and Sesshomaru zipped by Inuyasha and gathered Kagome into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and she started calming down. Inuyasha looks hurt at this development. "How could you Kagome? How could you betray me like this?" They group, excluding Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kaede, all snorted disbelievingly. "She betrayed you? You betrayed her so many times with Kikyo! It broke her heart everytime you went to her! She finally gave up after so many attacks emotionally from you and physically from Kikyo," exclaimed Sango. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. "Sess?" "Hn." "Who is Kik-(gasp)-kyo?" Sango asked concerned "Kagome, are you ok?" "I don't feel too good Sess." He looked at her and saw that she looked weakened. He picked her up and sat down. "Taijiya, go and fetch my pack." Sango and Miroku left to gather Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Sesshomaru looked at the female in his arm.

-flashback-

He was traveling the Western lands when he felt a familiar presence, Inuyasha's miko, but no sign of the hanyou. He went to investigate it and found her alone by a river. "Miko." She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru. What is it you need of me?" He moved closer to her and tilted his head. "Might I?" She slid over and inclined her head. "Of course, my lord." He sat down and stared at the water. "Why are you alone miko?" She smiled sadly, "because there's a certain hanyou calling me a wench, chasing after the clay pot, and being too obnoxious for his own good was making my head hurt. Sorry, I shouldn't be laying all of this on you Lord Sesshomaru." "Hn. He went to the clay pot didn't he?" "Yes, milord." "You don't have to be so formal to me, miko. You earned my respect. You brought the final blow to Naraku. It is good that he is gone. What has the hanyou done now, miko?" She sighed and said "as you stated he's gone to the clay pot, but worse yet he expect me to be with him at his beck and call. Even worse than that, he wants me to be his breeder so he and Clay Pot can take the child and raise it when it's born." Sesshomaru's eyes start to bleed red. "He what?" She chuckled. "You have the same reaction as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had when I told them. They were outraged." "And you weren't?" he demanded. "I was, I still am. Why do you think I'm here? It's either leave or kill the stupid hanyou and I don't feel like bloodying my hands with his no good blood." He chuckled softly."Is this the only reason you are here?" "No. They think I am interrupting their couple time and I am tired of being blamed and used for a punching bag." He froze. "Is someone beating you?" "Inuyasha and K-Clay Pot." His eyes turned red, his features more pronounced and he growled menacingly "he was raised better than that. He was raised to respect women, no matter what breed." She moved closer to him and looked at him. "Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and demanded "let me see what the stupid hanyou did to you." She lifted her shirt up and turned her back to him. He saw the fresh looking wound and nearly roared. "Why do your friends not know of this?" "Because they never attacked when they were around. Sango and Miroku usually goes into the woods and 'talk' while Inu and ClayPot are at camp. Shippo went to stay in Kaede's hut and occasionally visits Koga." "So you're alone with them when they attack." "Yes." He leans towards her back and starts licking the wound. She jumped. "What are you doing?" He growled "sealing the wound." And he continued. When he was satisfied, he leaned away from her and said "that's better." She blushed and said "thank you." They both sat in companionable silence. "Miko, what do you want from a mate?" "Someone who would love me and not make me feel less than I am. " "Anything else?" "Someone who wouldn't call me 'wench' or any other insulting name. Someone who'd respect me for me and not the 'reincarnate.'" He contemplated this for several minutes. "Do you still love the hanyou, miko?" "No. I think I'm ready to move on. We had started to begin to drift from each other the most when Kikyo was brought back." "You said 'most'. When did you begin to drift away from him?" "When I figured out I loved someone else and the feelings I felt for _him_ was nothing more than infatuation." He sat silently for a moment. "Who, pray tell, do you love, miko?" She blushed but stayed silent. "Miko." "Why do you want to know Lord Sess..." He leans down and kissed her. He kissed her heatedly. After a few minutes he lifted his head and said "because this Sesshomaru loves you very deeply. You were my choice some time before the Final Battle and I was waiting for the opportunity to be alone with you and tell you. But if you love someone else than say so." "Sesshomaru...The person I realized I loved was...you."

-End Flashback-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Rin ran into the clearing and saw Kagome. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

"Rin! Do not yell like the idiot child you are. Milord is too sensitive to noise for it." "Jaken." He cowers and bows, "milord." Sesshomaru stood up and kicked him in the head. "Rin. Lady Kagome does not remember a lot of us. She was affected by some unknown problem." She pouted "does this mean she don't remember me?" "I don't know." She gets tears in her eyes. "Rin sad, my lord. I don't want her to forget me." Kaede stepped in when Sesshomaru started to get uncomfortable. "Do not worry child, she will remember ye in due time, her body's been in trauma." "Most of which was Inuyasha's and his Clay Pot's doing." All of them froze. "What do ye mean, milord?" "When her friends weren't around, they beat her and tortured her." "Why do ye say that?" "Everytime her friends left, ClayPot and Inuyasha beat her. Afterwards, she came to find me so I could help her heal and so she could talk. This Sesshomaru always made her tell me what had transpired to get that bad a beating. Everytime it had something to do with ClayPot and the baka hanyou, shortly after the taijiya, houshi,and neko youkai left. Little kitsune left with the neko youkai or was with you or Koga, so when they left the Baka's attacked." Kagome starts to stir and Inuyasha goes to pull her away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at him but he doesn't get the picture and still tries to grab her. Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome in his arms and turned away from him. "Hanyou. You would be better off leaving my mate-to-be alone and not trying to take her from me." "She's not your anything! She doesn't want you!" Just then a whirlwind arrived, transporting Koga. "What did you do to _**my woman**_?" She wakes up and asked "who are you?" She looked around and asked "Sess, who are these people? What do they want with me?" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "No worries. They are your friends." "I asked you a question." "I did nothing to _**my **_female. My baka half-brother and his ClayPot was the ones who harmed my mate, stupid ookami.""Milord! You can't be serious about taking that wench as your mate!" "Jaken."He cowers. "Yes milord?"Sesshomaru kicked him upside the head. "You will speak with respect when you talk of my mate." Koga yelled "she is not your mate!" "Sess?" "Yes, koishii?" She leaned up to his ear and whispers, very softly,"when are we going to your castle?" He growled softly, "whenever you are ready to, koishii." Inuyasha interjects, "what are you two talking about?" Sesshomaru purrs and says "if you will excuse us, we are going away now."Koga and Inuyasha stepped in his path. "Where do you think you're going, Sesshomaru?""That is no concern of yours, half breed." The taijiya asked "where are you taking her Lord Sesshomaru?" "Away from half breed and ClayPot." Inuyasha growled, everyone else laughed, including Kagome. "Who started calling her that?" "My Kagome did after the two of you snuck around behind her back too much." Kagome passed out and Sesshomaru catches her before she hit the ground and before anyone else can react. She whispers repeatedly "Sess..Sess." She started to remember everyone and all the events leading up to that moment. She turned and when she opened her eyes looked at Sesshomaru. "Sessh... omaru. My meito?" Everyone gasped save Sesshomaru. "Yes. Your meito. Have you gained your memory then?" She nods. "My kuuai meito. Soon to be my meito. Hai?" "Hai."He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She leans on his chest and wraps her arms around him. "What happened to you koi?" "ClayPot put an amnesiac spell on me, making me forget most basic things.""Including walking?""Yes SanSan.""We smelled blood in the woods not far from the BoneEater Well.""My own clumsiness was used against me. I tripped trying to stay away from ClayPot and Inu-Hanyou-Baka.""Meaning?""Meaning that Inu was helping her." She looked at Sesshomaru and asked "May we go?" He nods. He wraps his arms around her and said "are you coming kit?""You will let me?" He nod. "Yay!" Shippo jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he took off. Inuyasha hollered "You get back here with _**my **_Kagome, Sesshomaru!NOW!" Rin runs to Ah-Un and holler "Hurry up Master Jaken! They'll get away!" He hurried and got on Ah-Un's back and took to the sky after Lord Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe his Lord was consorting with a ningen. He would have thought his Lord smarter than his father but he guessed it was in his blood.

As the group vanished Koga got himself together and took off after them. They all headed West to the Western Castle to settle down there. They arrived at the castle two nights later.

Sesshomaru and Kagome was settled nicely into separate rooms when they felt visitors enter Sesshomaru's territory. When they felt the presence they immediately walked out into the hall and together went to meet their visitors.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

When they went outside there was Inuyasha fighting with Sess's guards. "Sesshomaru! Get out here NOW!" The two took their time getting over to them. When they arrived, Inuyasha and the gang turned toward them slowly. Inuyasha threatened to harm Sesshomaru if he didn't release Kagome. Sesshomaru told him that if she wanted to go with him she would and could. Inuyasha than turned and opened his arms, awaiting for her to run into them. She didn't want to go back with the two-timer so she backed away from him. Inuyasha got angry at this and yelled to Kagome "what are you doing? I'm here to take you back and make you're dreams true. I'm gonna make you my mate." "I don't want to be your mate anymore you two-timin backstabbin baka..." Before she could finish talkin Koga butted in saying "that's alright you can come with me finally and be my mate." "Koga I don't want to leave""but what about the Jewel?" Sesshomaru stepped in and said "if she would like she can travel with my group until it is completed, that way she's not with the baka hanyou and can finish the jewel." Inuyasha stepped in and said "absolutely not! She is my shard detector and mine and my Kikyo's beat-bag! she will not leave my group!" Everyone got quiet. Sesshomaru smirked. "you just told on yourself baka. Everyone now knows you beat on the-Kagome. Stupid hanyou." Kagome stepped toward Sesshomaru and everyone turned their way. He held his hand out and she placed her hand in his. This made everyone confused and made Inuyasha and Koga jealous. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her to his side. He than leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga but it didn't transform. This confused Inuyasha and Koga but confirmed what Sesshomaru had said early. Inuyasha yelled "transform you stupid sword! why want you transform!" Miroku yelled "YOU STUPID HANYOU! HOW COULD YOU AND CLAY POT ATTACK KAGOME?" "WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT YOU STUPID MONK?" "You stupid fool! The Tetsusaiga will not work if you have harmed the one you swore to protect and the one who pulled the sword!" answered Sesshomaru. Everyone froze at that. Koga asked "how would you know she pulled the sword?" "I was there." Kagome yawned and Sesshomaru immediately attached her to his side and turned "leave hanyou. your female is coming and I don't want her disgusting scent on my land. Jaken" the imp immediately stepped forward "yes milord." "prepare a room for the taijiya and houshi. Wolf if there is something else you need state it now and then leave." "where do you think you're going Sesshomaru?" "I am taking my mate-to-be to her room so she may rest, not that it is any of your concern, half-breed.""How come she's your mate?" "She agreed to be mine, wolf. Now if that is all you would like to know than you may leave." He continued to walk and entered the castle. Upon entering, Rin came and ran toward Kagome and almost jumped on her when Sesshomaru said "Rin,"and she looked questioningly toward Sesshomaru. "Not now later. She needs rest. Go find Jaken. He should have a kitsune kit with him." With that she ran to find Jaken. Sesshomaru continued to lead Kagome to their chambers. She stumbled and Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her. "Had this Sesshomaru known you were this tired this Sesshomaru would have brought you to bed sooner." He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Sess?" "Hn?" "Inuyasha hasn't left yet.""Hn. This Sesshomaru will deal with him. You sleep." With that he turned and walked to deal with Inuyasha. While he did that she fell asleep. He went patrolling but returned when nothing was out of place. Sango asks Sesshomaru "when can we see Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?" He hned and said "later." He walked to his room and found Kagome still asleep. He laid down next to her and fell into a light sleep.

Later, Jaken came to tell Lord Sesshomaru that dinner was ready. He knocked but when he got no answer he opened the door and squawked. Everyone came running in causing Sesshomaru to awaken. "Jaken if you do not cease that aggravating racket and get everyone out of here I will kill you.""Y-yes milord. Uh...dinners is served in fifteen minutes milord." Jaken cleared everyone out but the children refused to leave. "Come along you little brats. Milord and wench are resting." "Jaken do not speak of my mate-to-be in such a disrespect way. Leave the children. You are dismissed." At hearing what Sesshomaru said they started squealing and jumping on the bed. "Children. Enough." They stopped immediately but Kagome started to stir and Sesshomaru sighed. "You woke her." "B...but dinner's almost ready. She needs to eat." She woke up and groaned "I'm not hungry, Sesshomaru-dono.""How do you feel mama?""Hello Shippo. How are you?" "I'm fine." Sesshomaru said "you didn't answer him." "I hurt.""Where?""Everywhere. That stupid hanyou's beating was worse the last time. Enough to cause me to run, fall, and lose my memories. And allowing the ClayPot to use a spell on me to help the amnesia along, she didn't think that I had told anyone so she didn't think that I'd regain my memories so soon." Sesshomaru gently turned Kagome onto her stomach and lifted her shirt up. Shippo gasped at this action and was about to protest when he saw that Sesshomaru had leaned over her and was cleaning her licking her back. "Why are you licking mama's back, Sesshomaru-sama?" He was about to reply when the taijiya returned and began yelling. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to look at her back with children in the room!" He sighed and said "quiet. I am healing her wound as I have everytime you, the houshi, and kit are away from her and Inuyasha and ClayPot." "What do you mean by that?" Miroku entered the room and his eyes were riveted to Kagome's back. What he saw there made him gasp. "How did she get injured, Sesshomaru-sama?""Before she lost her memory and the last time you and the taijiya left her alone with the Claypot and bakahanyou.""Meaning what?""Baka and baka only attack her when they are alone with her.""How would you know this?""She finds me everytime it happens and told me.""Sesshomaru-dono?""Hai Kagome?""May I go back to sleep now?""Hai you may." Directly afterwards she fell to sleep. Sesshomaru then fell silent and went back to healing the wounds. Once he finished, half an hour later, he told the taijiya, houshi, kit, and ningen to go eat. They reluctantly left. Two hours later, Kagome wakes up again and realizes that Sesshomaru is laying next to her. She blushes. She reaches up and traces his markings, causing him to wake up. She continued to stroke them lovingly, not noticing that two golden orbs starred at her. Slowly, he brought his hand up and put it in her hair. She froze. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama." "Hello." She goes to pull her hand away from his face. He grabs her hand and keeps it to his face. He nuzzled his face into her hand. "Where are you going?" "Nowhere. Sorry to wake you Sesshomaru-sama." He growled "It was a pleasant way to wake. Besides, what have I told you of calling me by my title?" "Not to." "Exactly. We are to be mates, no formality unless in a formal situation." "Hai." "Good." She subconsciously starts rubbing his markings again. He closed his eyes and relaxed. She startled and started to pull away. "Kagome. Stay. I enjoy you touching my markings." She continued rubbing the markings on his face. He closed his eyes once more and relaxed. She leaned down and kissed his moon. He snapped his eyes open and saw Kagome leaning her forehead against his. "Something wrong Sesshomaru?" "No, why?" "You look startled." "Surprised that you kissed my marking.""Sorry.""Don't be. Are you hungry, koi?""Kinda." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come we will get you food and allow you to visit with the taijiya, houshi, kit, Rin and nekoyokai some." She stood up and took his hand. Sesshomaru lead the way down to the dining hall where everyone was still gathered. They all stood up and tried to bombard her with questions. Sesshomaru stood up and told them to let her eat before they bombard her. Though they are not permitted to question her too much for she still needed rest. They complied and she ate. Once finished they asked her multiple questions and she answered most of them, while Sesshomaru answered a few. Once he realized she was getting tired again, he excused them both and took her to their room. He laid her down and got in beside her. He smiles remembering when she told him she loved him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

-Flashback-

Sesshomaru was shocked. 'She realized she loved me? When?' "What do you mean?" "Just that Sesshomaru. I love you, Sesshomaru." He smiled briefly. "Good." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. He slowly brought his head in front of hers and kissed her softly. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. After three minutes, they pulled away and leaned against one another, holding each other for a few minutes more. "What happens now Sesshomaru?" "We court each other. We decide whether or not we want our companions to know we are courting. If so we tell them, if not we ignore them when they question why we are seeing so much of each other." She looked up at him and smiled. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned up and kissed him. He startled for a few minutes before responding. He broke away from the kiss and asked "do we tell them or not koishi?" She thought about it for a while. "Eventually, we will tell them. For now I just want to be here and enjoying getting to know you." He nodded, "That is fine with this Sesshomaru." He leaned down and gently kissed her. He then pulled away and they began to get to know each other better. They talked for quite a while before she had to leave. She kissed him softly and said "Sesshomaru, I need to go. Baka will come looking and I don't want to see you fight. Besides, I need to go get supplies." He nodded once and kissed her deeply. "I will see you soon koi. If not I will come for you and should you be injured I will know InuBaka and ClayPot, as you call her did it." She nodded and kissed him again. They kissed for a while and then they pulled away. "See you soon Sesshomaru." He nodded, "see you later miko."

-End Flashback-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

He fell to sleep holding Kagome. The next morning, Kagome woke to find a sleeping Sesshomaru beside her. She leaned over and kissed him softly. His eyes snapped open and he reached for her. "Kagome." "Good Morning Sesshomaru." He kissed her softly again. "Good Morning Kagome." Just then the door opened and Shippo and Rin scampered in, with the adults. Miroku whistled silently, while Sango blushed and wacked him on the head. Shippo and Rin cheered silently. Sesshomaru took his time and then pulled away. "Houshi you would do well to silence your racket." Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru ran a hand over the blush and smirked slightly. "Why have you entered this Sesshomaru's bedchamber?" They, Miroku and Sango, flushed, while they both thought _"This is Sesshomaru's bedchambers? I thought they had separate rooms?"_ "We wished to talk to Kagome before breakfast." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "About?" "To see if she wants to go exploring with us." He looks at Kagome for a few moments. "Go miko. Explore with your friends. I will join you later." "Ok Sesshomaru. I'll see you later." "Hai you will. Go **my** miko, I have work to do." Before she could move, he leans down and kissed her. "Have fun, my Kagome. Don't do anything too dangerous." She nodded. He went to his 'office'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight, Shippo tackled Kagome. She caught him. "Hello my little Shippo. How are you this morning?" "Fine. What did Sesshomaru and you do?" "Shippo! You've been around Miroku too long." Miroku chuckled. "Now Lady Kagome, it's a good question. What have you and Sesshomaru been doing in that big bed of his?" She flushed and smacked Miroku, along with Sango, on the head.(A/N She did not hit Sango. They hit Miroku together.) "I've been resting and healing you giant perv." Everyone became serious. "Why didn't you say anything to us? We would have done something about them." "I was alright after I found Sesshomaru. I didn't want to worry you." "Honey we will always worry for you," says Sango, "you mean too much to us." "I know, SanSan. Come on lets explore." For five hours they explored the castle before going outside and exploring for another two. They sat under the Sakura trees and talked. They laughed and caught up.

Sesshomaru looked out his window to see the houshi, kitsune, taijiya, and nekoyoukai with his miko. "Jaken." He entered. "Yes milord?" "Tell this Sesshomaru's miko to come here." "Yes milord," and he went to find her. He heads out toward the garden and yells repeatedly "wench. Wench. Milord wants you." Kagome came and kicked Jaken in the head. She heads toward his study. She knocks. "Come in Kagome." She entered and walked to Sesshomaru. "did you need something Sesshomaru?" "Does this Sesshomaru need a reason to want to see his mate-to-be?" "No." "Good. Come here." She walks over to him. He pulls her into his lap. He kissed her. "What have you been doing since this Sesshomaru left?" "walking around the castle and gardens." he kissed her again. "With your friends and kit?" "yes." she kissed him. They continued to kiss for a few moments. He pulled away and stood. "Come, we are going to get you and your friends fed." "Sesshomaru. You don't have to..." "I know Kagome. I want to though." She leaned up and kissed him. They stayed there for a few minutes kissing when a whistle was heard. Sesshomaru pulled away and Kagome blushed. "Monk." He became silent. "Come. We are getting food for you." He walked away but stopped. "Come Kagome." She walks toward him and took the arm he offered. The rest followed. Once they arrived in the dining hall Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the seat next to his and sat her down. Then he sat down. The rest followed suit. They ate in silence. Suddenly, Jaken came in and said "milord. You have guests." "Tell them to enter." Jaken bowed and left. A few minutes later, the lords and their ladies entered. "Lord Sesshomaru we seek to speak with you." The others left save Kagome. "You too little human. Leave." Sesshomaru growled. "You will speak respectfully to the Shikon Miko." They gasped. "This puny human is the Shikon Miko?" asked the Northern Prince. "Come here female and I'll show you what a male can do to you." stated the Southern Prince. Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru. He growled and his eyes start bleeding red. "You will speak with respect to my mate-to-be, Southern Prince." Everyone gasped. The princesses cried "she's not your mate, I am."

TBC

AN I hope you enjoy I just started writing. This was my first idea of a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait but I've been working on another story.

Chapter 9

There was a shocked silence. No one moved. No one made a sound save the princesses. Then Jaken squawked "milord you can't be serious!" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. "Silence pest. This Sesshomaru will take whomever he pleases as a mate." Jaken stands there, stunned. He couldn't believe that his lord would marry and mate a human, especially a miko. He wanted to be his lord's lover not a ningen miko. 'Stupid miko,' he whispered to himself. Sesshomaru however heard and looked at him coldly. "Jaken. Who are you calling a stupid miko?" Jaken gulped. He pointed to Kagome and said "her." She zapped Jaken with a dose of purification. "She can hear you." "Wench. Don't you zap the royal retainer of Lord Sesshomaru!" "And what are you going to do? It's not like anyone wants you around save Rin." He gasped. "Milord, you're gonna let her get away with talking to me like that?" "Yes as she is my mate-to-be she has authority over you and all other servants." They were shocked. The princesses started wailing. "Sesshomaru." Everyone gasped save Sesshomaru. "Yes Kagome?" "If you do not need me I am going to talk to Sango." "Alright." She walked toward Sesshomaru. He stopped her from going past him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said into the kiss, "mine." He looked up and said "yours. And you are mine. Go miko." She smiled and left. She quickly found Sango. "SanSan?" Sango turned toward her. "Yes Kagome?" "Why do I feel so territorial of him? I never felt this way about Inubaka." "You were infatuated with Inubaka, however you love Sesshomaru. He's your world. Enjoy it. Go to him. Stake a claim on him in front of those female bitches." Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango." "You're welcome. Go."

Also I am getting rid of the story _Life_ until I finish it. It makes no since otherwise. Sorry to those who likes it. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait but I've been working on another story. Also I've been catching up on reading stories. ;p;p;p;p;p

Chapter 10

Kagome walked down the hall back the way she came. She reentered the ball room and walked toward Sesshomaru. Unfortunely, a yokai stepped in her way. "Hello beautiful female. I would like to take you as my mate. I'd give you strong pups." "Get out of my way." He grabbed hold of her arm. "Do you know who I am. I am the son of Prince of the East and you would be honored to be my mate." "I would suggest you release my arm." "Or what?" "There are two things I could do. I coulkd call for my mate-to-be or I could purify you." He starts laughing. "You purify me? I am near taiyokai status." She raise her aura. Everyone felt it. Sesshomaru turn toward where it was coming from and saw another man holding the arm of _**his**_ miko. The Eastern lord saw and was about to interfere when the Southern lord stopped him. "No. Let the human show us what she can do and we will judge to see if she is a compatible mate for Lord Sesshomaru." Everyone watched. He reached to pull her toward him when she pulled her fist back and punched him. He got up and growled charging at her. Sesshomaru growled but remained where he was as he knew she could handle herself. She waited and watched. When he came close to her she lifted her leg and kicked him, using her spiritual energy as help. He was knocked unconscious. She turned gracefully on her heel and headed toward Sesshomaru. He stepped toward her and states "you did well, _**my **_miko." He pulled her toward him and held her. "However, this Sesshomaru shall deal with him when he awakens as I expect you told him you had a mate-to-be, yes?" Everyone held their breath. "Yes. I had told him so. However, my Sesshomaru you won't have to deal with him as he will not be awake for a while." The Eastern lord asked "and why is that, lady?" "My miko reiki was used to knock him unconscious." Everyone was shocked save Sesshomaru "good miko. Defended self well." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly. "MY Sesshomaru." "Hmmm, if this Sesshomaru didn't know better he'd say you were inu, with how possessive you are over this one." She nuzzled her face into his neck. "I've been around inus too long." "Hmmm." She kissed him again and he responded. The women gasped and cried out "NO GET AWAY FROM MY SESSHOMARU!" She ignored them and continued to kiss him. The lords and their mates gasped, shocked at not only seeing Sesshomaru kissing her so passionately but also warmly and openly. Sesshomaru and Kagome became aggravated at the noise and pulled apart, staying in one another's arms. "Do you have a problem with this Sesshomaru kissing his mate-to-be?" They shake their heads save the unmated women, who nodded. "This Sesshomaru cares not for your opinions females. This Sesshomaru will take whom he wants. Now let the events continue. Miko, you are to stay by my side." She nods. "Hai, my love. I shall stay by your side.

TBC

;p;p;p;p;p

Eventually I may just make this one long story, however for now I will continue to make them small chapters. Hopefully, I will be updating this story more now since school is out.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

;p ;p ;p ;p ;p

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked toward the dance floor and started dancing. The other lords and ladies watched them. The unmated females screamed and shouted their anger out at them. The pair ignored the shouts and stares and continued watching each other. Finally, one of the Ladies got up and walked toward them. She demanded "what makes you think that the High Council will let you have a human Sesshomaru, especially after what happened to your father?" Sesshomaru growled. Suddenly Manabu, a member of the High Council arrived beside Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Sesshomaru. Kazuko, he already had the permission of the High Council. They met with us before they invited anyone here. He knew you'd object and came to us to have her prove that she can handle herself, take care of herself and mate and any children they have together." Everyone was shocked. "H...he went to the High Council beforehand so we would have no say?" "Yes," said Arata, "now you are to leave them alone. She proved herself to the _whole _Council 'cause he knew you wouldn't be satisfied if he went to just a few members." The others were shocked speechless. The Council members got up with their mates and started dancing. The Northern Lord snapped out of his shocked state and started dancing with his mate. The Eastern princess stalked toward Sesshomaru and Kagome and said "I challenge you for mating rights, human," Kagome sighed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

;p ;p ;p ;p ;p

Chapter 12

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you and Bakayasha are trying to get the bloody hell beat out of you." She looked at Sesshomaru, who looked calm. "It will be fine my meito (mate). You can defeat her. This Sesshomaru is not permitted to interfere with this battle. If this Sesshomaru does that means 1) I don't trust you to handle yourself and 2) it means I'd have to mate the other female. Just remember aishiteru (I love you)." "Aishiteru Sesshomaru." "Do as you always do. Show these bakas what the Shikon Miko is made of."

She nodded "hai. I will." She hugged him for a few minutes. "Get off of _my_ Sesshomaru bitch!" Kagome growled, still holding Sesshomaru "mine." Sesshomaru laughed lightly. "Yours, miko."

TBC

;p ;p ;p ;p

_A/N Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will have fight. Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on Surprises Happen and Kyuuketsuki-Yokai Together_


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

;p ;p ;p ;p ;p

Chapter 13

Kayo (Japanese meaning "beautiful/increasing generation.") charged at Kagome. Kagome stayed still. Kayo's father grabbed her and held her still. "You will not fight inside or in dresses. If you want to fight her you will fight in the training grounds. Do you understand daughter?" "Hmph. Hai papa I understand." "Good" he released her. Kayo walked by Kagome and pushed her. Kagome growled. The Lords and Ladies were shocked. Sesshomaru chuckled for a second. "Hm. Kagome, you've been around dogs too long." "Hm. True I have been." Sesshomaru and Kagome excused themselves and went to their room. Kagome went behind the changing screen and changed into her fighting kimono. She walked out from behind the screen and headed to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, what will happen?" "You will fight. When you win, they will acknowledge that you are fit to be my mate and leave you be. However, you may be challenged by the other Lord's daughters, thinking they can beat you." She smiled at him and started to braid her hair. Sesshomaru stepped over to her and took over braiding her hair. She leaned against him once he finished. "I love you, Sesshomaru." He turned her to face him. "I love you too. You can win this fight, this one knows it. You just need to believe in your abilities." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thanks Sess. Come, we have a fight to attend." She sighed. Sango came out of hiding, with Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kilala following. They took in her attire. "Where are you going?" She looked at Sesshomaru and said "one of the princesses challenged me for the right to mate Sesshomaru. I have to fight her…" "…even though you hate fighting. Will she be able to use a sword?" she directed the question to Sesshomaru. "Yes." Sango left for a moment and returned with a sword. "Here Kagome. I had made this the last time I went to repair Hiraikotsu." She took the sword and hugged Sango. "Thanks Sango."

"You're welcome Kagome. I know you know how to use it. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while; I just couldn't decide when to give it to you. I figured now would be a good time." "This one has one for you also." He left and returned with a sword. "This was made of this one's fang. You shouldn't need to use however if you do, be careful with it." She hugged him. "Thank you, love." He nodded. They headed outside. Kayo winked at Sesshomaru and said arrogantly "I'll beat this weakling then you won't have to go through with the mating. You and I can mate and have beautiful pups." Sesshomaru bit back a growl. The other unmated females yelled in disagreement. Kagome growled. "I'd like to see you try." They got into stance. Kayo's hand was on her sword. Kagome's was on hers. The Northern Lord said "begin" and they drew their swords. Kagome stayed still. Kayo grew impatient and charged. The Eastern Lord hit his head with his open palm. Kagome parried and swung for her torso. Kayo blocked. She swung for the head. Kagome blocked and knocked Kayo's sword out of her hand. She put away her sword and punched Kayo in the jaw. She—Kayo—went flying backward. The Lords and their Ladies eyes widened. Kayo stood and charged, kicking at her. Kagome dodged and round house kicked her. She—Kayo—staggered back a step. She threw a punch at Kagome but Kagome caught her fist and punched her in the chest. She—Kayo—flew back, unconscious.

The other unmated females called out their challenge. Kagome sighed and took stance, waiting for them to begin. The Northern princess blew powder in Kagome's eyes, temporary (hopefully) blinding her. Kagome grew angry but remembered her training. She patiently waited and the Northern princess threw an attack. Sesshomaru growled. Kagome smiled in Sesshomaru's direction and dodged the punch threw at her. Kagome punched the Northern princess, knocking her unconscious. Kagome stretched. "Finally finished." Sesshomaru hurried to Kagome. He took her in his arms and checked her over for injures. He looked at her back. "Come, my love, you've reopened your wounds." Everyone froze. "Wounds? Who wounded her Sesshomaru?" "My disgrace of a half-brother and his clay poppet" with that said he hurried Kagome back inside. The Lords, Ladies and offspring's headed inside, slowly. Manabu and Arata asked "what happened?" "Kazuko blew a powder into her eyes. She is, hopefully, temporarily blind. I hope it's not permanent." "WHAT?" They looked to the entrance. There they saw Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Rin. "What do you mean Kazuko blew powder into her eyes?" "Sango. Calm down. If it's permanent, _I'll deal with it_. If not, then I'll live." Sango growled. "Selfless monkey." Kagome smiled. "SanSan don't worry so. It's not the first time I couldn't see." "True," Sesshomaru said, "it's not."

TBC

A/N Sorry. I'm not very good at fight scenes. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 14

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru answered "Kikyo had not wanted her to be able to identify her. She used the dark arts on Kagome and it temporarily blinded her. She couldn't see but she knew the cackling anywhere. She told me and I was going to go after the Clay Pot but she stopped this one. She wanted this one to just hold her and talk to her. This one did, though he was furious with the Clay Pot." Kagome nuzzled his neck. They heard someone clear their throat. They looked and saw the Northern lord standing in the doorway. "Forgive the interruption. Sesshomaru, Shikon Miko, I wish to apologize for my daughter. She is a bit spoiled. Her mother's doing. I tried to be stern on her but her mother's cuddling always canceled the progress I made." They nodded. He left.

Four hours later, Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo ran to her room. She was thrashing on her bed. "Kagome! Kagome! You will answer me!" She whimpered. "What is wrong, my miko?" "My eyes burn!" Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms. He took her to the hospital wing. "Akira." He said, demandingly. Akira, a dragon yokai, appeared. "Milord?" "My miko's eyes are burning her. The Northern Princess blew powder in her eyes and blinded her." Akira walked over to her and placed his hand over her eyes. "Her eyesight is changing. It was human, yes?" "Yes." "Her eyesight is becoming dragon. She's gaining an ability. She will see the future, mating bonds and the Other World."

"And her ability to see the Shikon Shards?" "She will still have them. She may also have the ability to resurrect someone. I don't know why this is happening to her." She answered weakly "the Kamis have demanded that the Shikon no Tama spirits give me their abilities. This is just from the Dragon Yokai in the Shikon." "Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded to Akira and gathered Kagome in his arms and left. He sat her down but kept her arms around her. "Sesshomaru?" "Hai, beloved?" "I love you." He softened "I love you. Come, let's go talk to Kin (Northern Lord)." She nodded and allowed him to lead her. Kazuko said to Sesshomaru "I bet you don't like her much now, do you milord? I will be happy to take her place."

Sesshomaru growled at her and snapped his whip around her neck. "No I will not tire of my miko. I would never have the likes of you or any other female as all they want is my title. I know my miko is different I wouldn't change my miko for anyone." Kagome kissed his neck. He held her face to him. "Aishiteru Sesshomaru." "Aishiteru Kagome." He kissed her nose. She pulled his head down and kissed his moon. Arata said "it would seem you are feeling better, my dear. That is good. The females cannot challenge you again. Should they, you have permission to kill them."

She nodded. Manabu asked "why did you scream, dear?" Kazuko said "because she knew she wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru." Kagome and Sesshomaru growled and her. "No, I screamed because my eyes are giving me trouble. The Spirits of the Shikon are changing me, at the orders of the Kamis." Manabu and Arata nodded, understanding. Kazuko snorted. "Liar, as if the Kamis would order you changed." Lightning struck outside the window. There stood Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (Japanese God of Thunder). "You dare to call the Shikon Miko a liar when we, the Gods, told the Spirits to give her their abilities? No wonder they do not respect you."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 15

Kagome laughed lightly. Everyone looked at her. Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (Japanese God of Thunder) chuckled slightly. "Hello Shikon Miko Kagome. I hope you and your mate are doing well?" "Hai, we are milord, though we would be better had I not had to fight women after my mate." He chuckled again. "Yes, I imagine that would be a pain. Did you agree with what I said about the woman who won't learn? Is that why you were laughing?" She nodded and chuckled again.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" screamed Kazuko. Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him. "My miko. Worry not over the petulant child. You are mine just as I am yours." She hugged him tightly.

Kazuko continued to scream at them. Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (Japanese God of Thunder) waved his hand and she went silent. "Gods, I tire of hearing her mouth." Kagome chuckled at that. She abruptly stopped, covered her eyes, and moaned. "What is it Kagome?" "Eyes are burning again my love. Might I strangle a female?"

He chuckled and brushed his lips over hers. "No. We will let Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone-sama (Japanese God of Thunder) deal with her as she messed with two soulmates."

Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (Japanese God of Thunder) chuckled and said "you are correct that she messed with two soulmates. The two of you were meant for each other. That is the way we Kamis saw fit to make it."

Kazuko went to attack Kagome but someone blocked her way.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 16

There stood the great Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he stepped forward, shocked. "Father, how?"

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru, smirked, and said "the kami's. It was time I came back." He looked at Kagome and smiled at Kagome. "Hello little one. How are you feeling?"

She smiled slightly. "I've had better days Inu no Taisho." He chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you have dear. And it's Inutaisho or Papa to you dear."

She smirked mischievously "Inu Papa."

He laughed rollickingly. "Inu Papa is fine dear."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shocked mate-to-be. "You okay love?" he snapped out of his shock and pulled away from Kagome, hugging his father. Kagome pouted lightly. She turned on her heel and headed toward Sango but was stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

He leant down and kissed her nose "forgive me love. I hadn't seen my father since that faithful day."

She cupped his face "I know my love. That's why I walked away. So you could have a few moments to talk with him." he kissed her gently.

"Kagome, my father Inutaisho. Father, my miko Kagome."

Kagome bowed to him. "Konnichiwa Inupapa."

He replied seriously "konnichiwa Shikon Miko. Where is your family?"

She shrugged "I can't visit them as my transport there was destroyed."

He was curious but didn't ask. They continued talking until Inutaisho asked curiously "how long have y'all known each other?"

She thought about it. "Going on eight years. I was fifteen when we first met."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. "And traveling with my worthless half-brother."

Inutaisho said "Sesshomaru be nice about him."

"I will not father. Not after what he's done to my miko." Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and asked "what did he do to her?" Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and lifted the back of her shirt. There Inutaisho so the rivulets of blood flowing down her back.

Sesshomaru said "damnit Kagome! You weren't supposed to reopen the wounds."

"I didn't. The pain from my eyesight changing caused me to thrash, thus reopening it." She pulled away from Sesshomaru, lowering her shirt and headed to the castle. "Ship? Be a dear and come help me wrap my back."

"Hai, mama." Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kagome headed inside.

Inutaisho hit his head with his palm. "Boy, she's pissed now."

Sesshomaru sighed "I'm worried about her, that's all."

Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone said "she thinks you don't believe in her. She's thinking you may come to regret mating a miko. She let what the females said get to her, just a little. You yelling at her didn't help."

Sesshomaru sighed and headed inside. He headed to his room, where Kagome was. He opened the door and walked to the bed. He leant down and kissed the nape of her neck. "Baby, this one apologizes. This one is just worried."

She turned over and looked at him. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He kissed her sweetly "I love you too, my Kagome. That is why I was upset. I was worried for you love."

She cupped his face "I know. I'm sorry for the reaction. I just…"

"Let what the females said get to you. I know. Rest; heal. We can talk more when are well." She nodded, kissed him and fell to sleep.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'VE HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! ENJOY

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 17

The following morning Kagome woke slowly. She turned to her side and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She looked him in the eyes and kissed his nose. He blinked, startled. She chuckled at him. "Aishiteru Sesshomaru."

"Aishiteru my miko Kagome. How do you feel?"

"Tired, my love. Tired."

He kissed her softly. "Come, we will get you fed and back in bed."

She stood slowly and nodded. "Hai, my love."

They stood and headed out to the dining hall, where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Inutaisho and the rest of the royal court was waiting for her. "Konnichiwa Miro, SanSan, Ship, Kilala, Inu Papa, royal court."

"Hello, Miss Kagome. How are you feeling dear?"

She shrugged. "I've been better, though I am tired."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to her chair. "Sit my Kagome, so that you can be fed and be put back to bed."

She looked at him and smiled, all the love shining in her eyes. She did as he asked and sat. They brought out the food and she slowly started eating it. Sango watched Kagome and Sesshomaru interact and looked at Miroku, happy for her best friend.

Shippo, after eating jumped on Kagome's lap and stared animatedly chatting to her. She listened intently to what he had to say and commented when necessary. Once she finished eating she went back to Sesshomaru's room and laid down, taking Shippo with her. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, Shippo on her chest.

That afternoon she woke and sat up slowly. Sesshomaru was laying on the bed, reading. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, startling him out of his concentration. She chuckled and he kissed her sweetly.

"Miko, when they hold the mating ceremony, this one will mark you as mine for all time. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sess, I understand. I want to be yours for all time."

He nodded and kissed her. "The ceremony will be in four days, my mate. They will also be a wedding for the humans in attendance."

She threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses before finally settling on his lips. "I love you, Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I love you my Kagome."

They stood and Kagome gathered Shippo in her arms and headed down to the main hall. There Sango, Miroku and the rest of them gathered.

Miroku noticed them first. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, how fair thee?"

"I am well Miro." "This Sesshomaru is well, monk."

Miroku nodded. They sat and talked for hours. Shippo had woke and ran to play with Rin.

They heard two scream. "Rin! Shippo!" Kagome ran faster than the demons thought possible and found the children. The demons followed.

There in the doorway, holding the children by their throat stood…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 18

There holding the children by the throat were Kikyo and Kazuko. Shippo saw everyone enter and said "mama! Lord Sesshomaru!"

The capturers looked and saw a pissed off Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Miroku and Sango. Kagome growled, startling everyone. Her eyes became slit-like and Inutaisho chuckled when he realized what had happened. Sesshomaru looked at his sire like he was insane. Inutaisho saw the look and explained.

"The kami's have decided to make Kagome the Guardian of the Yokai race. She has the dragon's eyes, the dog's protectiveness…"

They nodded and turned their attention back to Kagome and the children.

"Let them go bakas."

"But we don't want to let the kiddies go. They have a brat for a parent who thinks she can have anyone she wants as a mate. Sesshomaru is mine, bitch."

"As Kazuko said, Inuyasha is mine."

Kagome said to Kikyo, "you can have Inuyasha. I don't want him. And as for you Kazuko, if Sesshomaru wanted you he would have accepted your advances already."

Their rage increased. And that's when Kagome moved. She ran towards them, faster than the eyes could see and knocked both Kikyo and Kazuko down before sending the children to Sesshomaru.

The dynamic duo stood and attacked simultaneously at Kagome. She dodged, kicking them in their spine, knocking them down.

TBC

A/N a few more chapters and this story is finished! i'm almost sad to see it go.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long wait! I've had writer's block! Hope you enjoy!_

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 19

"You should be glad that I know how part of the Yokai court works. Because you see, I can and will allow my mate to deal with you." She looked at Sesshomaru and he came over.

He first kissed her, showing that he was happy that she included him in the punishment, before he slashed at them both catching them on the face. "Kagome, my miko, make sure that scar doesn't heal. This will be their warning. Should they continue, this Sesshomaru will allow them the death they so seek by first coming after my mate and now by coming after my children."

Kagome bowed slightly and did as she was told. She used her ki on their wounds.

"NO! Have mercy and spare Kazuko's beautiful face!" Kazuko's mother pleaded.

Kagome ignored her and scarred their faces. They both screamed. Kagome then looked at Kazuko's mother and said, with slitted eyes, "they should have thought about their punishment before they came after my children. I will not forgive them that. Coming after me was an annoyance, going after children…unacceptable. You should be glad that this is the mild punishment compared to the torture I would have given them. I am the Shikon no Miko and I am the Soulmate of Sesshomaru. I am also the Guardian of Yokais." She hissed.

Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms. "Be calm my mate. Four days. In four days it will be official and no one, not even the Kamis themselves will be able to separate us."

She looked at him over her shoulder and he saw the slits still there. He kissed her nose and then her mouth.

Her eyes slowly returned to normal. "Thanks Sesshomaru." He nodded and continued to hold her.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 20

Sesshomaru brought her closer to him and kissed her slightly. Kazuko's mother tried to attack Kagome but was stopped by her mate. Kagome and Sesshomaru pulled apart and sighed. Kagome laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the back of her head and held her close. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and looked at the other lords.

"Let this be your only warning, come after my mate or children and this one will not be so kind to you." With that said he took Kagome and they walked away, heading towards the kids.

Shippo and Rin ran to them and hugged their legs. Sesshomaru patted both of their heads while Kagome hugged them both. "Rin was so scared, okaa, papa." Sesshomaru gathered Kagome, Rin and Shippo up and headed towards their room. He sat them down on the bed and sat next to Kagome, who cuddled up to him and them. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled lovingly at him. He quickly but thoroughly kissed her.

Shippo took her hand and held it. "Okaa?" Kagome looked at him. "Yes Shippo?" "Love you mama." She gathered him in her arms and added Rin to the hug. "Can Rin and I go see the others?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded. "Go on little ones but be careful." They kissed her cheek and hugged Sesshomaru's leg before running off to see Sango and Miroku. Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Sesshomaru." She pressed her lips against his and he held her tightly. "This one loves you too miko." he replied against her lips. She deepened the kiss slightly but Sesshomaru pulled away. "Your companions are heading this way, my miko."

Sango and Miroku entered the room, after knocking. Kagome waved at them but stayed by Sesshomaru's side. "How are you feeling Kags?" She shrugged but said "tired…"

Sango looked at her closely and nodded. "Come with us out to the courtyard? It'll be good to get you some fresh air." She chuckled but nodded. She looked at Sesshomaru and kissed him. "I love you Sesshomaru." "And I you. Go on Kagome."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 21

She kissed him again quickly and headed outside.

Time flew by and before anyone knew it, four days had passed and it was the day of the mating and wedding ceremony. Kagome was getting dressed as was Sesshomaru and the others.

One of the females came in and said "you cannot marry my Sesshomaru bitch. He is mine." She goes to attack her but Kagome grabbed her wrist and broke it, burning the skin. The demoness started screaming and crying, catching the attention of everyone, who came running.

Upon entering the room, they saw Kagome looking beautiful and Hanna, the Southern princess, glaring at each other deathly.

The Southern Lord, Ryu, asked "what is happening here?"

The Princess smirked, unnoticeably to any but Kagome, and said, fake crying "she came after me and broke and burned my wrist when I said I was happy for her and Sesshomaru-sama."

The Lords arched their eyebrow and looked at Kagome, who was looking murderous. "And your side Miss Shikon Miko?"

Kagome looked the Southern Lord in the eye and said "I was getting ready for the day, as you know it is mine and Sesshomaru's formal claiming day, when she came in and said that I could not marry Sesshomaru and that he was hers. She then tried to attack me and thus I broke her wrist and burned it."

The Lords nodded, hearing the truth. Ryu looked at her daughter, who was now looking murderous. "Young Lady, you will behave or I will send you home and have you married to Daiki immediately. You ought to be ashamed of yourself ; your engaged and you still go after a soon to be mated man. Enough, we will let you finish preparing."

Kagome bowed slightly, "thank you Southern Lord."

He nodded and everyone filed out, save Sango, who was helping her prepare.

The ceremonies went along without a hitch and they went to the 'reception'. They had their first dance as a married couple and Kagome said to Sesshomaru "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "This Sesshomaru loves you also." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder…Hours passed and finally Kagome and Sesshomaru had had enough. They were ready to be complete. They said their goodbyes and headed to Sesshomaru's room.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 22

Sesshomaru gently slammed her against the wall. He kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her buttock and moved her to the bed. She looked into his eyes and cupped his face. "I love you."

He smiled slightly, startling Kagome slightly. "This one loves you too."

Her hands moved down his chest and rested on the gap. She slid her hands into his shirt and ran her hands over him. Sesshomaru stopped her hands. "If you are not ready then do not continue to torture this one."

She leaned up and kissed him, renewing her movements. She slid the haori off his shoulder and moved downwards, kissing his chest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. He quickly opened said eyes when he felt something on his nipple. He looked and saw Kagome licking and biting at his nipple. He arched slightly. Kagome continued her exploration of his chest. He pulled away and stood, taking Kagome with him. He took off the first layer of her kimono and the next until she was bare. His breath knocked from his lungs. "You are beautiful my miko." Kagome reached down and untied his Hakamas. They fell to the floor. "So are you, my taiyokai." He laid her gently back on the bed and kissed her, playing with her nipple. She moaned and arched up into his hand. Kagome moved her hand and played with his nipple, scraping her fingernail over it. He growled and captured her hand. Kagome pouted. "If this Sesshomaru allowed you to do as you wanted, this one would lose control. I am trying to be gentle."

He leaned down and kissed her again, before engulfing her breast in his mouth. She arched deeply. "Sess…" "Shhh...it will be fine." He went lower, leaving a trail of heat over her skin. He stopped and quickly shoved his tongue into her belly button before he went lower. He spread her legs, giving him full view of her private, causing her to blush and try to close her legs. He released her hands and kept her legs spread. "Kagome, calm down." "But…" he kissed her thighs and her blush deepened. He worked his way up towards her core. He ran his claw around her a few times before abruptly shoving a finger in. She arched deeply and erupted. "SESS!" He added a second finger into her and watched as she rode them. He then added his tongue and she gasped. "Sess…" He added another finger and tongued her clit. She gasped, arching deeply into him, grabbing a fistful of his hair. She exploded three more times before he moved up her body. He kissed her, "relax mate, it will hurt but for a moment if you relax." He slowly began to enter her after she relaxed. She clutched him tightly before she gradually raised her hips. Sesshomaru began to move slowly, before picking up the pace. "Sess…ah…" "Calm…down…miko…am I hurting…you?"

"No…feels, ah, good…" He thrust harder into her, gradually building speed. "_SESS!_" "Kagome," he groaned. He continued moving, causing them to orgasm multiple times. On the final release, he bit into her shoulder, causing multiple more orgasms. "Sess!" "Kagome." She returned the favor and bit into his shoulder. He thrust into her again, hard. He thrust in and out quickly before reaching between them and playing with her nub. He pulled out, frustrating Kagome and turned her onto her hands and knees. He drove back into her quickly and continued playing her. "ah…ha…ah…" he dug his fangs into her shoulder and picked up strength and speed. Kagome thrust back onto him, causing him to growl against her shoulder. They collapsed after hours of making love. "I…love you…Sess." "This one loves you too."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot.

Chapter 23

After hours of lovemaking, they finally rested. Kagome woke four hours later with a still asleep Sesshomaru beside her. She smirked and deciding to taste Sesshomaru, moved down, nipping his chest as she went. She twirled her tongue around his nipple before going lower, nipping at his thighs before moving in between his legs. She took his penis in hand and gently stroked it a few times, licking the head of it, before engulfing it completely in her mouth.

Sesshomaru arched his back, still sleeping. She suckled harder on him, bringing him closer to release and he finally woke. "_Kagome!_" he cried out as he exploded. He laid there panting out "dear…gods miko…"

Kagome smirked and cuddled up next to him. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard "This one loves you too." He rolled her onto her back and swiftly entered her, pumping in and out quickly. She exploded quickly screaming "_Sesshomaru_!"

They continued for many more days.

xoxoxo

After three weeks, Kagome and Sesshomaru finally exited the room. The servants and Kagome's companions all said, save Inuyasha, "congratulations Milord/Lord Sesshomaru, Milady/Lady Kagome."

Kagome went and hugged her companions, save Inuyasha, and said "thank you." She headed back over to Sesshomaru, whom wrapped his arms around her waist, and spoke clearly and loudly, "we thank you for coming out and staying for our special day. For the next month we will celebrate before we must return to our duties."

The lords cheered and congratulated them on their mating.

xoxoxo

When the month was over, the lords and their family headed back to their kingdoms. Kagome and Sesshomaru found ways to sneak away and enjoy themselves.

Before anyone knew it, three months had passed since they mated and Kagome wasn't feeling well. "Sess?"

Sesshomaru came to her side when she called. He sat beside her on the bed. "Miko…" she cupped his cheek. "I don't feel well love."

He leaned down and smelled her skin before snapping back up, shocked. "Miko…"

She looked at him. "What is it my love?"

He kissed her and said, holding her hand, "beloved, you are pupped. That is why you have not felt well in a while."

She sat there in silence, shocked. Sesshomaru began to worry that she would not want his child and just as he was about to speak, she pounced on him and kissed him hard. "I am truly pregnant?" she asked in between kisses.

"Yes, my mate." She hugged him tightly. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He held her tightly, "and I love you my Kagome."

They got up and headed out to the dining hall, to see a sight they never expected; Inuyasha with Kagura. Inuyasha noticed them first, stepped forward and said "I am sorry for the pain I caused. I was not myself…"

Kagura stepped forward, having scented something. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin and Jaken stepped in from outside. Kagura said to Kagome, "you are pupped."

Everyone stood frozen, shocked but happy for Kagome. Kagome said "yes…"

Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms. She leaned back into Sesshomaru and looked up at him, smiling with love in her eyes and smile. He kissed her gently and quickly before pulling away.

The others had snapped out of their shock and hugged Kagome, congratulating them. Sesshomaru and Kagome sent out the invitations and the Lords and their family arrived the following day.

xoxoxo

The daughters of the lords were all happy, thinking he would kill her and take one of them as his mate. The Lady's scented the change in her scent, due to them being females and having experienced it before.

Sesshomaru stepped forward on the dais and said clearly, "we thank you again for coming out. My mate and I have news to tell and we figured we should do so as quickly as possible. My mate and I are to be parents. My heir now nestles in my mate's womb. Any who try to harm my mate and heir will be quickly trialed and put to death or tortured."

The lords were surprised but happy for them. They congratulated them and celebrated. The daughters were upset and plotting. Kagome knew this and placed a barrier around herself and Sesshomaru. They charged, hands out in front of them. Sesshomaru started to become enraged but they hit the barrier and they screamed, having their hands burnt.

The Lords, Ladies and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw a light, translucent pink/red barrier around her and Sesshomaru. The Lords and Ladies knew she was up to something else.

She closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her. Suddenly, in front of her appeared eight subjugation beads. The Lords, knowing what they were for, thought of a subjugation word and they flew onto the daughters. They, the lords, said their subjugation word and the daughter halted the attack.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagura laughed at their fates, as did the High Council. "Well, I think is a better punishment, don't you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Arata, it is. Now, their fathers can teach them proper etiquette."

Inutaisho came over to him and said "you have a smart mate their pup."

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "I am not a pup and have not been in years."

"Well you shall continue to be a pup until the pup in your miko is born."

Kagome smiled at Inutaisho. "Hello Inu Papa."

He smirked "and you Shikon Miko…I trust you are faring well?"

She nodded and placed her hand over Sesshomaru's hand, which was resting on her stomach. "Yes, I am well. I am tired of dealing with unruly females after my mate so as you can see, they now sport the same beads as your youngest pup."

He nodded "so I've noticed. Pup, go get your mate fed and back in bed, she's swaying."

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and, excusing themselves, took Kagome to the dining hall, getting her fed, before taking her to their room. He laid beside her for a few minutes and kissed her forehead. "My miko mate."

"My taiyokai." She kissed him and fell to sleep.

xoxoxo

Three months passed and the baby was due anytime now. Kagome was up and heading towards Sesshomaru's office when she felt liquid running down her leg. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, having heard her, came running, as did Inutaisho and Sango and Miroku. They all saw the puddle and knew what it meant. Sesshomaru gathered her gently in his arms and took her to the birthing chambers where the healer, Suki, and Amaya were waiting. Sesshomaru gently placed her on the futon and waited for the signal. Amaya and Suki checked her over and told her to push. A few minutes and pushes later, a healthy cry was heard.

Amaya said as she cleaned the baby, "you have a baby boy, Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome, still in pain, pushed again and Suki said "oh my god, there's another one. Okay, milady once more." Kagome pushed again and they heard another cry. Amaya took the babe from Suki and cleaned him up. "Another boy." Once again, Kagome pushed and here came another muffled cry. Suki told her to push and out came the last one. "A little girl…you have triplets." Suki cleaned up the little girl and Kagome. Amaya handed the boys to Kagome and the little girl to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at the little ones with love on her face before looking at her mate. He came closer and kissed her for a moment.

Sesshomaru said, naming them, in order from firstborn to third, "Sugimi, Sarutobi and Lila."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Love it."

Sesshomaru and Amaya stepped out with the babies. "I would like to introduce you to my pups…"

Inutaisho looked at him with wide eyes. "Pups? As in more than one?"

"Yes, three to be exact. The first born and who looks identical to myself is Sugimi; the second born, whom looks a combination of Kagome and I is Sarutobi; and lastly, the one whom looks more like Kagome, save with my eyes, my daughter, Lila."

Inutaisho stepped forward and looked at them carefully. He ran his finger over each of their noses. Lila grabbed his finger. "Oh, hello little one." He took Lila from Amaya and held her close. "My, you do look like my daughter-in-law. You shall be spoiled rotten."

"Now, Inu Papa, don't you go doing that."

They all looked up and saw Kagome. Inutaisho pouted, "Why ever not dear?"

"Because she doesn't need spoiling and I said so."

Sesshomaru smirked.

xoxoxo

The years passed quickly and they all had their own families and children. Kagome and Sesshomaru had fifty more by the time Modern day Japan came; Sango and Miroku had had ten before they died in old age; Inuyasha and Kagura had fifty and another on the way; Rin and Hakudoshi had twenty and another on the way; Shippo had met another kitsune and mated her, having fifteen, as they hadn't been ready for them too early; Kilala gained a human form and found another neko and mated him; having fifty.

They were all hiding in the woods, watching Kagome's shrine, seeing her old self go into the well for the last time. "It's time…" They all headed out. Sota, who was watching the well, saw Kagome and Sesshomaru first.

"Sis!" he glomped her. Midori, hearing the noise, came out and said "I thought you had just left."

Kagome shook her head and stepped forward. "It's been five hundred years…mama." Midori, understanding gathered Kagome in a tight hug. Kagome pulled away and walked back to the handsome male. "Mama, I want you to meet my mate, Sesshomaru. Mate, my mother, Midori."

Midori embraced him and said "welcome to the family. I hope you are treating her well." Sesshomaru nodded.  
>"Mama, do you wish to meet your grandchildren and great-grandchildren?"<p>

Midori looked up and gasped, seeing the bunch of Sesshomaru/Kagome look-a-likes. Kagome laughed at her mother's reaction. Kagome took her arm and lead them to meet the others.

The End

A/N I'm sad to see it end but it was time…Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
